


Mistletoe

by cosmicjoke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "christmas party", F/F, Kara's Jewish, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoke/pseuds/cosmicjoke
Summary: I'm shit at summaries, so have a quote:Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Kara broke the kiss and looked at her with wide eyes, realizing her actions. She let go of Lena and pulled away completely. Lena looked at Kara with a questioning look."I-I'm sorry." Kara backing away and shaking her head, an anxious hand running through her hair. "Sorry, i- I'm gon- I'm gonna go." She said while walking to the door and slipping out of the apartment."Kara, wait!" She heard Lena call after her, but she was already out the door.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for SuperCorp and i just had to write it because it wouldn't leave my mid, sooo...  
> It took me sometime to write it cause i'm very insecure with my writing and all that. Also, it was supposed to be posted yesterday but i write pieces in a lot of different places and well i had to put everything together, so let's pretend it's still Christmas and i posted it on time ;) 
> 
> Oh, and english isn't my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Just one more thing: before you call me an anti semite piece of shit for making a "christmas party" for a jew character, keep in mind that not everyone celebrates Christmas as a religious holiday, okay? A good example of this is me and my family: we're christians but this holiday has no religious meaning to us.

 

            Kara didn't really celebrate Christmas. After all, the Danvers were Jewish and she had her own religion back in Krypton. When she first came to live with her new family, they presented Hanukkah to her, explained what it meant to the Jews, and gave her a choice to celebrate it with them if she so wished. She liked Hanukkah, the reverence, the way it was celebrated was consonant with the religion of Krypton and so every year she would pray and light the candles of the menorah with the Danvers, relinquishing in the peace of spirit the ritual brought her.  
  
            So, yes, she didn't celebrate Christmas in the religious sense of it, but she loved the lights and the food and the sense of union of it. For her, it meant family, it meant getting together to share a meal with those whom she loved, it meant decorating her apartment with fairy lights and a Christmas tree and every year she would get very excited over it.

            In the last week, Kara had been over the top thinking about her annual Christmas dinner, talking about the food and the lights and how it was unfair that it didn’t snow on California. She had in the past week asked Lena a total of five times if she really, really would go to the party at her house, each time getting a yes and a laugh in response and doing a silly fist pump. It would be the first time Lena would be spending Christmas with her and everything had to be perfect.

            The whole apartment was decorated with lights and candles and traditional Christmas decorations. A big tree stood in the right side of the room, full with balls and led colorful lights and a big star at the top. The so expected evening finally came and the smell of delicious food filled the room. On the table there was so much food that a whole squad could be fed with it.

            Kara was finishing setting the table when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She perked up and, knowing it would be Lena at the door, she wriggled her fingers. Maybe she was a little nervous, who could blame her? Lena was the first best friend she’d ever had, at least in the strict sense of it, and every new experience with her made her feel a little anxious. Especially when she was in love with said best friend (but trying not to be).

               Getting herself together, she went to open the door to her friend. Kara’s brain almost short circuited from the sight in front of her. Lena always looked good but right now she was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a midi bordeaux dress that hugged her curves perfectly with sleeves that stopped right before her elbows; her hair was down, cascading to one side of her head, over her right shoulder, leaving a moderated diamond earring on display.                 Kara shook her head almost imperceptibly and smiled.

            “Lena, you actually came!” Kara said wrapping her in a tight hug.

            “Of course I came. Didn’t you believe me the five times I said I was coming?” She laughed, returning Kara’s hug.

                    Kara blushed a little and laughed with her, waving her inside.

            Getting into the room, Lena soon spotted Alex and James setting the table while Maggie and Winn argued about something that had she calling him a huge nerd, which earned a offended huff from him. She started taking off her coat but Kara was immediately at her side, doing it for her. With a quiet thank you, she turned to greet everyone, walking to sit at the kitchen counter.

                    “Sam and Ruby didn’t arrive yet, she said there was some matter to settle with some guy…you know, business and all. Would you like something to drink?” Kara explained, sitting on the stool next to her. “I’d advise you not to drink Alex’s eggnog, it has at least 75% of alcohol in it.” She added with a conspiratorial whisper, shuddering a little with the memory of the drink.

            “I think I’ll stick with good ol’ bourbon, thanks.” Lena said, laughing.

            “Right away, ma’am.” Kara got up to get her drink.

            At this moment, the doorbell ringed and Lena got up, signaling at Kara that she got it. She opened the door to find Sam and Ruby. Waving away Sam’s apology, she let them in.

            The rest of the night went away fast with chatting and eating. After dinner, Maggie and Alex sat at the couch snuggled together chatting with James and Ruby while Lena and Sam talked about the latest reports of LCorp by the window as Kara, having finished putting everything away with Winn’s help, joined the conversation, changing its course, saying that there was no business talk on Christmas.

            "Hey, guys" Maggie said a moment later from her spot on the couch, smirking a little she pointed upwards when she got their attention.  
  
            Kara looked up to a mistletoe hanging on the frame of the window. She didn’t remember putting any mistletoes on the apartment, but there it was in all its green glory. She looked at Kara, who was directly beside her, only to find her looking up as well.

            “Oh…” Lena said, her cheeks reddening when the meaning of it dawned on her.  
  
            "We don't have to if you're not comfortable." Kara said genuinely. Sure she wanted to kiss Lena, she wanted that more than anything, but she knew Lena didn’t feel the same way, not when she was spending so much time with James, the two of them becoming closer, the way James looked at her told Kara everything she needed to know.  
  
            "No," Lena shook her head, fingers caressing the side of the glass in her hand. "It’s fine." She continued with a smile.  
  
            Nodding, Kara stepped forward, one hand coming to gently hold Lena's hips, the other brushing a stray of hair to the back of her ear, keeping it on her cheek. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, Kara brought their lips together in a delicate kiss. If the chance was being given to her, she would take it, even if it would get her anywhere. The chance to kiss Lena’s lips at least once, even if she didn’t know what it really meant for Kara, even if she was in love with someone else, was something she couldn’t let go.

            The feeling of Lena’ soft lips underneath her own was enough to make Kara loose herself into oblivion and, involved in the warmth of it, she pressed forward more firmly, tightening her grasp on Lena’s hips . But suddenly aware of her surroundings, Kara broke the kiss and looked at her with wide eyes, realizing her actions. She let go of Lena and pulled away completely. Lena looked at Kara with a questioning look.  
  
            "I-I'm sorry." Kara backing away and shaking her head, an anxious hand running through her hair. "Sorry, i- I'm gon- I'm gonna go." She said while walking to the door and slipping out of the apartment.  
  
            "Kara, wait!" She heard Lena call after her, but she just kept moving.

Kara ran down the stairs, a lump forming in her throat with guilt. She had let her feelings get the best of her. She knew how Lena and James felt for each other, she knew, she knew, she knew! And yet she had pressed on, she had turned what was supposed to be an innocent kiss between friends into something else. She wasn’t betraying one friend, no, she was betraying two of her best friends at the same time.

            She bursted through the door that led to the street and stood stupidly in the side walk, eyes shut tightly and face turned towards the night sky. Kara braced herself. The feelings she had for Lena weren’t new, oh no, they were anything but new to her. She had realized her feelings for Lena that night on the airplane when the brunette had begged her to let go of her side of the plane so she could save the chemicals from falling in the water. In that moment, when she thought she was going to lose Lena, that was when it downed on her the extension of her affections for the other woman.

            She heard the glass doors open with a hiss. She would recognize that heat beat anywhere.  
  
            "Kara?" Lena said tentatively posing a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder.  
  
            Sighing, Kara slowly turned to face her. "Lena, I'm so sorry, I really am." She plead, not looking Lena in the eye.  
  
            "What for?" She asked not letting go of Kara’s arm. She could see a playful smirk on the CEO’s lips from the corner of her eyes. (oh gosh, that damned smirk)  
  
            "For kissing you like that! I- I should have stopped, I shouldn't have done that..." She said shaking her head, looking anywhere but to Lena’s face. "I know how you feel about James and I still did that and..."  
  
            "What?" Lena frowned, genuinely puzzled "Kara, what are you talking about?"  
  
            "Well, you like James, don't you?" Now Kara was the one confused. "You're always talking to him and laughing at what he says, you even had lunch together last week. You even call him Jimmy now, not even I call him that!”  
  
            "Kara, I- I talk to him because I'm trying to be his friend. I know he didn't trust me and if he’s willing to be my friend now, then so am I. Someone like me can’t refuse to have friends like James. He’s a great guy and very good looking too, but that doesn't mean that I feel something for him." Lena explained.  
  
            "Well, he does. He likes you." Kara affirmed throwing her hands on the air. "He looks at you like you're a Christmas gift, and now he's always talking about you, always praising you, saying how amazing you are..."

  
                    Lena shook her head, mouth agape without knowing what to say to that. But she tried anyway.  
  
               "Well, I can’t change that, I can't control how he feels or how I feel." She started quietly. "James is great, he's amazing, and I don't doubt that he would be an amazing boyfriend, but...I don't feel the same way."  
  
               "You don't?" Kara frowned, finally looking at her in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that were like two kryptonite pools, dragging her to their very bottom (where she would happily drown). How ironic that the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen were the same color of her only weakness. Seemed only right, she thought.  
  
                    "No, Kara, I don't." She smiled at Kara. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I don't like James because I like you, Kara. I have for quite some time, actually." Lena laughed a little, letting her words settle.  
  
               "Me?" She arched her brow with disbelief.  
  
               "Yes, Kara, you." Her deep laugh making Kara’s heart skip a beat. Stepping forward, she took Kara's hands on her own. "You're amazing and kind and so, so gorgeous and you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. For some time I thought that what I felt was just what it felt like to have a real friend but I never felt this way towards Sam or any friend I’ve ever had. So I realized that when my heart sped up when I saw you, that when I my stomach did turns when you hugged me, that when my whole body felt like it was going to explode when you cuddled into me on movie nights it meant that I like you, it meant that I’m falling for you.”                 Kara’s mouth hanged open, no doubt looking very stupid. She just could believe her ears right now. Lena liked her. Lena freaking Luthor was in love with her too.

            Getting herself together, trying not to look too dumb, she asked, “So you’re not mad that I kissed you?” Lena only smiled wide and shook her head.

 

             “And you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again?” Kara continued, smile growing. She felt like her chest was going to burst into a million sparkles.

             “Not at all, Miss Danvers.” She said stepping closer to Kara, putting her arms around her neck. The places where their skin made contact burned. “In fact I’d like that very much.”

            “And would you like to go on a date with me too, Miss Luthor?” Kara said wrapping Lena’s waist, lips only inches apart.

            “I would absolutely love to.” She answered, closing the gap between them.

            At that moment, it didn’t matter if it was cold or if there was very confused people waiting for them upstairs, they were lost in each other. They kissed gently, getting used to the feeling of each other’s lips, body pressed impossibly close, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

 

           “You own me twenty dollars, Danvers.” Maggie said with a shit-eating grin looking out the window to the kissing figures on the sidewalk. Alex grumbled about her useless bi sister and her inability to wait until New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. 
> 
> I'm @cosmicjoke42 at tumblr.
> 
> Happy Holidays (or just a very good day if you're not into them) ;)


End file.
